Processing systems for sampled data typically operate on multiple data streams derived from different time bases. For example, digital signal processors (DSP's) may receive multiple analog and/or digital audio inputs and may output multiple audio signals, all of which may be produced or received at different rates. In order to process the data streams, the different time bases may need to be reconciled. Digital asynchronous sample rate converters (ASRC's) often perform such reconciliation. However, ASRC's are costly in terms of computation resources and hardware, especially in high-performance applications.